highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Peppershade
❝ insert quote ❞ — peppershade Peppershade is a silver-gray she-cat with black tabby markings and dull, green eyes. She used to be bratty, however now she is quite full of regret and feels guilty, making her distant towards the members of her Clan and much more interested in those outside of SkyClan's borders. She currently resides in SkyClan with her twin brother, Saltbreeze. 'Appearance' Heritage: Egyptian Mau/Bengal Cat(character appearance) Description: Pepperpaw is a light gray she-cat, with black spots all over her pelt. Her green eyes are a bit on the duller side, being similar to a hazel or even a gray-green. She has a white underbelly, including white paws, chest, and tail tip, and a brick-red nose. Genetics: *Light gray *Spotted tabby *20% white spotting *Shorthair *Foreign build *Medium size *(Dull) green eyes *Polydactyl Statistics: :Strength: 7/10 :Stamina: 5.5/10 :Constitution: 7/10 :Speed: 6/10 :Agility: 7/10 :Wit: 7/10 Palette: : = Base (#a3a3a3) : = Spotted Tabby Pattern (#0c0c0c) : = Underbelly (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#4b684c) : = Inner Ears (#707070) : = Nose (#c64141) : = Tongue (#d39696) : = Pawpads (#141312) Voice: Pepperpaw has a slightly high-pitched, light voice that may come off as a bit whiny to some. Scent: Pepperpaw smells like her Clan, but she also smells similar to that of Twoleg pepper, as well as faint herbs. Gait: Peppershade no longer has the kittypet-like gait she used to have; she now walks like she is trying not to make a sound, her head slightly low, like she's guilty of something. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Witty -' When Pepperpaw is not around cats that she does not trust or induce anxiety, she'll normally make witty, or somewhat sarcastic remarks around her friends, normally if she wants to cheer them up or have a small laugh with them. * '''+ Caring -''' Although it may not seem like it, Pepperpaw is actually very caring towards her friends and family; her witty remarks are trying to get them to cheer up, although she is not the best at understanding some things. If one of her friends are hurt mentally or physically, she instantly becomes concerned about them. * '''+ Quick-Learner -''' ... * '''+ Creative -''' Pepperpaw is secretly a basic white girl. * '''± Easily Suspicious -''' When Pepperpaw meets a new cat, especially from another Clan, she'll usually stay away from them, mainly because she does not trust them and does not know if they have anything bad they are planning, mainly if it's for her. This normally causes her to avoid this cat. * '''± Introverted -''' Pepperpaw is a social introvert, meaning she prefers to stay in a small group of friends, rather than make new ones. At Gatherings, it is very rare for her to start talking with an unfamiliar cat, and if she does, she'd come off as awkward. * '''± Distant -''' Pepperpaw will often come off as distant, normally when she's tired, just got out of a huge mood swing, or stopped crying over something. She will be somewhat emotionless and seem to not care about anything. * '''− Dishonest -''' Pepperpaw will normally lie about something, usually to get her out of trouble with her mentor, friends, or even Clan. Though it sometimes may backfire, she will do it anyway, and hope that it won't. Pepperpaw likes to keep her image "clean." * '''− Moody -''' Pepperpaw is a very moody she-cat, which means she can go from happy, to easily annoyed in a second. She doesn't know why, but sometimes she'll have sudden outbursts of gloominess because of this, and it gets on some cats' nerves. * '-' 'Rude -' Pepperpaw has a tendency to act rude around cats she dislikes. As a result, she normally ends up feeling guilty and nervous later, but that does not stop her from making such comments. * '-' 'Envious -' ... * '-' 'Possessive -' ... * '-' 'Self-Anxious -' ... '''Likes *Mice **Mice have a prideful place in her heart, being the first prey she ever caught, not to mention she also likes the prey in general because of it's flavor. *Canopping **Even though Pepperpaw is not the greatest at canopping (canopy-hopping), she still enjoys it and views it as a faster way of travel, even if it is viewed as dangerous by some. *Battle Training **Pepperpaw enjoys battle training much more than hunting training, mainly because it gives her action and keeps her entertained, unlike hunting training. *Crown-Making **When Pepperpaw started making crowns, she kind of got obsessed to the activity. She will sometimes go into the Twolegplace and collect flowers from a specific Twoleg garden. She is very proud of one of her crowns, which has daisies, tulips, and lilies, all different colors. 'Dislikes' *Strangers **Pepperpaw does not trust strangers, at all. She prefers to stay away from them, mainly because they all seem suspicious to her, even if they actually aren't. She just likes to play it safe. *Spiders **Pepperpaw not only dislikes spiders, but has a fear for them. Not only do they look strange to her, but she also has a problem with telling whether or not the spiders are poisonous ones or not, and does not like them crawling on her. *Canines **Pepperpaw dislikes and fears canines; she dislikes them because of their terrible scent, intimidating demeanor and seemingly bloodthirsty behavior. She does not like to be anywhere near a canine, especially a fox. *Socializing **When at Gatherings, Pepperpaw will normally be seen hovering around her friends or her twin brother, Saltpaw. Normally, she does not know what to say to the unfamiliar cats, and they have also not gained her trust yet. 'Goals' *Reach Deputyship **Although this goal may seem power-hungry, Pepperpaw is interested in becoming deputy of her Clan, and possibly even Leader one day. She doesn't have an actual reason for it, though. *Have kits **Before Pepperpaw may become Deputy, she'd like to have kits first, just so that she'd be able to start a family inside her Clan that would live on. *Make her father proud **While Pepperpaw was grieving over Smokeyspots' death, she vows to herself that she would do something to make him proud of her; something great. 'Fears' *Cynophobia **Cynophobia is the fear of dogs. This fear is pretty straightforward, it just means she is afraid of canines, and will most likely seek shelter if one comes in her or her Clan's path. She is intimidated by their seemingly bloodthirsty behavior and intimidating demeanor, and would rather not cross one of the bigger dog's path. *Arachnophobia **Arachnophobia is the fear of spiders. Pepperpaw does not like these, not only because some are poisonous and she can't identify them, but also how she sometimes can't tell if one is on her or not. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pepperkit, Saltkit, Cloudshine, Smokeyspots Age Range: 0-6 moons *Cloudshine, a former kittypet and Smokeyspots have two twin kits at the SkyClan border, Pepperkit, a she-cat, and Saltkit, a tomcat. Cloudshine keeps them away from dangerous Clan life. *Cloudshine reveals to Smokeyspots that she cannot take care of Pepperkit and Saltkit any longer, handing the two twins over to Smokeyspots. He brings the two to SkyClan, and the resemblance between the three makes it obvious they are family. *The rest of Pepperkit's and Saltkit's kithood is being nursed by queens, without much interaction with their father. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pepperpaw, Saltpaw, Hazelbranch, Sprucepaw, Drizzlestar, Rabbitpaw, Olivepaw, Smokeyspots, Doeskip Age Range: 6-7 moons *Pepperkit becomes Pepperpaw, as well as her twin brother, Saltkit getting the name Saltpaw. Pepperpaw receives Hazelbranch as her mentor. *Pepperpaw meets Sprucepaw, and takes a small romantic liking to him. *Pepperpaw goes with Hazelbranch to climb Skywatcher oak. It takes her a few times to climb properly, but she makes it to the top on the first day. *Pepperpaw and Saltpaw get into a fight, leaving the two siblings with hatred for each other. *Pepperpaw goes to a Gathering, where it is announced by a crazy ThunderClan tom that StarClan has abandoned them. *On a tracking patrol with her father, Ashblossom, and Lightningpaw, while searching for Drizzlestar and Hazelbranch, catch them way out into the territory, right after they had a special cuddle the night before. *Drizzlestar tells Pepperpaw that Hazelbranch is pregnant with kits, and her temporary mentor is a she-cat named Doeskip. Pepperpaw is relatively mad. *Pepperpaw is introduced to her "adoptive family" and is not happy about it at all. *Pepperpaw is disowned after a fight about her new family with her dad, leaving her extremely sad and desperate to get her father back, but Blacknut scolds him and she gets her father back. *Pepperpaw starts avoiding Dapplepaw and Rabbitpaw after noticing how much they act like mates. *Pepperpaw sneaks a WindClan tom into SkyClan territory, making her confined to camp until the next Gathering. However, while she is running away from Olivepaw, Olivepaw jumps near her branch and causes her to fall, which breaks her leg when she is unable to successfully land. *Pepperpaw double-breaks her paw while trying to hunt a squirrel, meaning she won't get much training done. *Smokeyspots is killed by an unknown tom. Pepperpaw is left grieving and wailing over his death. She vows to him, and only him that she'd do something to make him proud, something to make up for their unstable family relationship. *ugh this is gonna take a bit to finish can someone remind me what happened in may in skc 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Trust/Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Smokeyspots/Senior Warrior/Father/⦁ ::"Smokeyspots is a good dad...even if he disowned me once." :Drizzlestar/Leader/Leader/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Uhh..." Pepperpaw looks awkward, and like she's hiding something. :Hazelbranch/Deputy/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Ugh, seriously? She had to go and get pregnant on me? What a deputy!" ::Pepperpaw pouts. :Saltpaw/Apprentice/Twin Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He's so dumb sometimes! Not all Traditionalists are extremists - he's the extremist here! And his reckless actions will get him killed one day, I tell you!" :Nutpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I like her, she's nice. She taught me to swim." :Sprucepaw/Apprentice/Former Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"He's nice." :Pepperpaw shrugs. :Rabbitpaw/Apprentice/Former Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Honestly? Rabbitpaw can f**k out of my life." :Pepperpaw growls and scoffs, her nose wrinkling. :Bumblepaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'm just being brutally honest here, but he's kind of annoying. I don't understand how Sprucepaw is his friend." :Eaglepaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Eaglepaw? I think I misjudged him--and maybe he misjudged me. He's...better than I thought." :Olivepaw/Apprentice/ugh/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Oh, Olivepaw? She's pretty annoying. She broke my paw!" :Pepperpaw complains. :Leopardpaw/Medicine Cat Apprentice/Adoptive Cousin/ugh :pepperpaw yeets out :Dapplepaw/Apprentice/Hates/where's the jealous dot? ::"Ugh." :Pepperpaw lets out an annoyed sigh. |-|WindClan= :Bubblepaw/Apprentice/Friend/tba ::"I met him at a Gathering once." :Pepperpaw lies. |-|ShadowClan= :Nobody yet. |-|RiverClan= :Nobody yet. |-|ThunderClan= :Nobody yet. |-|Outside the Clans= :Nobody yet. 'Trivia' *Pepperpaw and Saltpaw are going to be opposite in terms of personality. *Pepperpaw's and Saltpaw's mother, Cloudshine, is a former kittypet, which caused her to give the two slightly unnatural names for their pelts. *Pepperpaw was originally going to be a ThunderClan warrior named Pepperfoot, and power-hungry and manipulative. 'Quotes' ❝ Shu wiw. ❞ — Pepperpaw, giving muffled words of encouragement to Sprucepaw. 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SkyClan Category:Characters Category:OC